


Two Characters and a Sentence

by felinedetached



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: A collection of the 2-character and a sentence requests I've received on Tumblr. You can request themhere!





	1. 18 with Equius Zahhak and John Egbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #18: “I’m alive… I can tell because of the pain.” with John Egbert and Equius Zahhak!
> 
> [Original post](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/post/161381594413/sup-this-is-for-the-thing-that-i-saw-on-thine)

You’d thought it was a good idea, originally. It’d be fun - shenanigans worthy of a Snapchat story. Shenanigans Dave would laugh at, everyone could have fun with the fact that you convinced Equius fucking Zahhak to bench-press you.

It did not go the way you’d hoped.

At the height of the fucking press, he pretty much _threw you_. You were so shocked you didn’t even _try_  flying, and you were sent straight into a tree. You then proceeded to fall from the tree, as gravity does actually exist on Earth C.

Now everything hurts. By that, you mean your _entire body_  is in pain.

Equius is _so much stronger_  than you thought he’d be.

“John, are you okay? I did tell you it would be a bad idea - I am still not capable of controlling my STRENGTH correctly.”

Jesus, did he really have to yell STRENGTH into your ear?

“I’m alive…” you groan, rolling onto your back. “I can tell because of the pain.”

“But you are a God! Surely you are STRONG enough to not feel the pain?”

“That’s not how godhood works, Equius.” You mutter, sitting up. “Help me up.” He grabs your hand and hauls you straight into the sky.

Fuck, you’re an idiot.


	2. 31 with Rose Lalonde and Horrorterrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31\. “Where’s your God now?” with Rose Lalonde and Horrorterrors
> 
> [Original post](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/post/161457600193/31-rose-lalonde-horrorterrors)

They whisper in your ears, quiet and deadly, telling you of the things civilisation can offer them. Telling you of the things civilisation can offer _you_.

The whispers ask you to tangle with them. They’re chaotic, forever moving, and they want you to join them. They want you to hug them. Love them. Tangle with them.

You’re so close to giving in.

Darkness encroaches on all sides, tendrils of void reaching for you.

_Tangle with us._

They offer you wisdom. They offer you the future. You reject them each time.

_Tangle with us._

You reject them. You don’t want this. Knowledge has a price, especially their knowledge. You don’t want it.

_Tangle with us._

You do want it.

With knowledge, you could have saved her. With _their_  knowledge, their _power_ …

You could have saved her.

_Tangle with us._

_“Okay,”_ You reply, knowing you’re talking to nothing. “ _I’ll tangle with you.”_

_Yay!_

_We know you, Rose. Tangle with us!_

_Leave your God behind._

You go with them.

_Where is your God now?_

_“Nowhere,”_ you say, and their tentacles wrap around your waist, wrap around everywhere.

You suffocate in their grasp.

You can avenge her. You have the power.

_You tangle with us, now. You’re ours, now._

_We love you, Rose Lalonde._


	3. 8 with Jasprosesprite^2 and Roxy Lalonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasprosesprite^2 and Roxy Lalonde with 8. “Your smile is not as bright as it used to be.” 
> 
> [Original post](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/post/161535222923/writing-prompt-jasprosesprite-2-roxy-lalonde-8)

If there’s one thing you know for sure about Roxy Lalonde, it’s the exact moment her entire personality changed. You also know why. Out of everyone here, it is you (or John) who knows what she’s going through the best. She watched her friends die - _she_ _held you in her arms as your life slowly faded out of you, as your blood spread across the ground and your body cooled, until finally, finally, your world went black._ But you don’t want to think about _that_  right now, you want to focus on Roxy.

“Your smile is not as bright as it used to be,“ You tell her, floating at her side. She knows, of course. She lived through a hell worse than any of your alternate selves dealt with. Except perhaps Dave, as a Time player.

“Your smile is not as bright either,” she replies, her voice soft, sympathetic.

She sits, the edge of the lilypad a convenient spot to rest. You float awkwardly beside her, incapable of sitting with your body. Her sigh seems to echo, even though none of the other Players are aware of it.

“They’re all dead, Jasprose,” She says, “all of them. None of the people I grew up with are here with me.”

You rest your hand on her shoulder, comforting.

“They’re here in your heart, and they’re here in the souls of those around us,” you reply, a pitiful attempt at comfort.

“I guess,” she says, and you hover in silence behind her.

“At least we’re here,” you say, and her nod breaks your heart.


	4. 26 with Rose Lalonde and Kanaya Maryam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26\. “I didn’t intend to kiss you.” with Rose and Kanaya (percieved unrequited love, as requested!)
> 
>  
> 
> [Original post](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/post/161765071353/26-rosemary-suggestion-unrequitedseemingly)

You pull back, and her face is the image of shock.

Fuck, you didn’t mean - 

What if she doesn’t like you back?

“I’m sorry,” you say, already formulating a plan, “I didn’t intend to kiss you.“

You turn, away from that shining bright light (both literally and metaphorically, she’s the light of your life. Ironic, as you’re the light player.)

“Wait!” you hear, her voice almost panicked, “Rose!”

You turn, the almost-panic in her voice spurring you. You never meant to upset her, what if she wants to tell you to never come back or something?

“I like you too,” she says, and your world changes then and there.

It changes for the better.


	5. 2 with Porrim Maryam and Eridan Ampora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2 “You’re too young to hate the world.” with Porrim Maryam and Eridan Ampora!
> 
> [Original post](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/post/161768212998/2-porrim-maryam-and-eridan-ampora-suggestion-of)

The first time you see her, you think she’s Kanaya. You can feel mild panic encroaching on your brain - you killed Kanaya, who retaliated by killing you, and you’re not sure if you could face her.

You’re not sure if she’s still angry.

But it’s not Kanaya, it's someone else. She has piercings, golden rings through her eyebrows, ears, and lips. Tattoos spiral down her arms, the sleeveless dress she’s wearing surprisingly revealing.

She’s older than you.

But she comes over to you, sits down next to you, leans her back against the purple walls of Derse’s streets. Your dreambubbles are normally filled with memories of Derse.

Sometimes it’s LoWaA.

It’s never Alternia.

“You look upset,” she says, her voice soothing. It washes over you like a tidal wave, and you already feel calmer. “Did something happen?”

That’s the stupidest question you’ve ever heard.

“I died,” you reply, “isn’t that enough of a something?”

“You’re too young to hate the world,” she tells you, “especially for such a petty reason. We’re dead, yes, but we’re still here. We have places to explore and people to meet, friends to talk with. I’m sure you’ll find there is much to do in the afterlife.”

You almost laugh. Friends? Your so called “friends” never visited you once - not when you were fighting off angels alone on LoWaA, not when you killed and killed and killed all for a girl who would never love you back.

In all honesty, you were probably a better moirail to her than she ever was to you.

“My name’s Porrim,” the Kanaya-looking troll says, voice still soothing. “What’s yours? You look like Cronus.”

“I’m Eridan,” you reply, and you don’t know why you’re telling her this. “Eridan Ampora. Who’s Cronus?”

She laughs, and her teeth flash. You didn’t notice the fangs before, but based of this she must be related to Kanaya.

“Porrim Maryam,” she parrots, and hey you were right, “Cronus is your dancestor, evidently.”

“Dancestor?”

“Come. I have much to teach you here.”

She seems like she’d be a better moirail than Feferi ever was, and honestly? You think you finally understand what moiraillegence truly is.

Perhaps having a moirail is better than having a matesprit.

Perhaps this Porrim Maryam is your serendipity.


	6. 6 with Meulin Leijon and Cronus Ampora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. “Could you be any louder?” with Meulin Leijon and Cronus Ampora!
> 
> [Original post](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/post/161798506898/meulin-and-cronus-6-burst-eardrums-for-the)

This, right here, this is life.

Or well, not really, because you’re dead. But you’re blaring music from the 50′s on Planet Earth, your hair’s slicked back, and you’re living the life.

Dying the life.

Whatever.

Hands enter your vision, and you blink lazily up at the chick standing over you. She’s cute but taken, and you’re not in the mood to have Kurloz bite your head off.

“Could you be any louder?” she practically yells, her hands flying in what you recognise as Alternian Sign Language.

“Thought you were deaf, babe,” you reply, smirking.

 _Ow_!

“What the fuck!” you yelp, hand flying to your cheek. She smiles, all teeth and venom, and stalks away from you.

God.

Fuck her, she’s not worth it.


	7. 46 with Jade Harley and Vriska Serket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 46\. “Shut up, I am a delight!” with Jade Harley and Vriska Serket, ft randomly appearing in people’s rooms.
> 
> [Original post](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/post/161799052438/jade-harley-and-vriska-serket-46-post-game-vriska)

You’re woken in the middle of the night by the sound of your window opening. A rifle falls into your hand almost instantly, and you bring it to your shoulder, aiming at the window.

Vriska Serket falls through.

“What?” you say, surprised. Why is she in your room?

“What!” Vriska responds, her voice defensive.

“Why are you in my room?” you ask, shifting into a kneeling position. You lower your rifle, but don’t recaptchalogue it. Vriska is not the kind of person you trust alone in your room with you. Especially not with how she fucked with your session.

“I wanted to talk to you,” she says, and you’re instantly defensive.

“Did you consider I don’t want to talk to you?”

“What?” she replies, “Why wouldn’t you?”

“You’re a horrible person!” you say, your voice raising, “You gave me narcolepsy!”

“Shut up, I am a delight!” she responds, her voice raising to match yours. You stare at her, and she takes a step back. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry I gave you narcolepsy, and I’m sorry I messed up your session so badly.”

You sit back and nod, satisfied.

“Thank you! I accept your apology. What did you want to talk about?”

“Okay, so. I may like this chick…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It’s Terezi)
> 
> (Jade and Vriska are going to be Good Friends and I will fight you if you disagree)


	8. 48 with Jake English and Dirk Strider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 48\. “Now, just hold on a diddly darn minute.” with Jake English and Dirk Strider! 
> 
> [Original post](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/post/161808025618/jake-and-dirk-48-because-diddly-darn-is-just-such)

Fuck.

Why do you always fuck up so badly? Jake’s looking at you, frozen, and _g_ _od,_  you’re such an _idiot_!

He probably wasn’t ready. He doesn’t want this, doesn’t want your emotions following him around and weighing over his shoulders like a backpack full of bricks.

He doesn’t need this.

He doesn’t deserve this.

You turn, take a step forward, then another, and another. You’re walking away, walking out of his life, and it’s the hardest choice you’ve ever made.

It’s the right one.

“Now, just hold on a diddly darn minute,” he says from behind you, and you almost want to laugh. It’s such a _Jake_  thing to say, and it both cheers you slightly and grabs your heart in a vice grip. “Where do you think you’re going, Strider?”

You stop. Footsteps come from behind you, and then his hand is on your arm, spinning you around to face him. He’s got your biceps in hand, holding you still. He lets go of one arm, reaches up to pull off your shades. You feel bare without them - like he’s staring right into your soul.

“You are a fool, Dirk Strider,” he tells you as he pulls you closer. He leans up, and you stand, shocked, as his lips cover your own.

He leans back, looks at you again, looks _into_  you, and pulls you into a hug.

It’s warm.


	9. 25 with Rose Lalonde and Roxy Lalonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. “My nightmares are usually about losing you.” with Rose and Roxy for [@turntechtestament](http://turntechtestament.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> [Original post](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/post/161841881898/25-my-nightmares-are-usually-about-losing-you)

You talked with Jasprose a while ago, back when you were on the lilypad. It helped - a bit. Jasprose is _your Rose (_ with the addition of a cat). But no matter how much Jasprose is your Rose, they don’t act like Rose.

You go to see Rose. She’s talking to her wife, and you. You kind of don’t want to interrupt? But she sees you, waves a hand and says something to Kanaya, before coming over.

“Hello, Roxy,” she says, “Did you want something?”

“My nightmares are usually about losing you,” you tell her, and that was _stupid_. Are you Dirk or something, completely losing your filter whilst talking to people you care about?

Rose stops, surprised.

“Roxy…” she says, her voice trailing off. There is a pregnant pause. God, that saying’s weird. “Are you okay?” she finally asks.

“No,” you admit, and pull her into a hug. She accepts it, pulling you closer.

“It’s okay, Roxy,” she says, her voice muffled. You wonder if she’s right.

God, you really are acting like Dirk, with all his newfound godhood angst.

“Don’t leave?” you ask her, voice hopeful.

“I’d never,” she replies, and you feel just that little bit better.

 


	10. 30 with Jane Crocker, Roxy Lalonde and Calliope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30\. “I’m fine.” with Jane, Roxy and Calliope!
> 
> [Original post](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/post/161880544633/30-roxy-jane-and-calliope-jane-and-calliope)

They got together.

You love both of them more than you’d ever admit - not to yourself, and not to them either.

They like each other, and _god_ , you’re happy for them, you really are, but.

It hurts. It hurts to see them together when you like them so much, it hurts to see them do the cutesy couple stuff you _so wish_  that you could join in on.

It hurts that you’re still friends and that they feel safe enough to do cutesy couple stuff around you. It’s a good thing, of course. Both of those “bad” things are _good_  things.

They notice, after a while. No matter how hard you try to be yourself, stay happy and positive, they notice eventually.

“Are you okay?” Jane asks, leaning into your left. Callie looks up at you from your right. They’re trying to make you be honest, but you learned from the best.

“I’m fine,” you reply, bright as can be. _Fake as fuck_  Dirk’s voice says in your head. You ignore it.

“Roxy,” Callie says, her voice pleading, “tell us the truth.”

You don’t want to.

“Roxy,” Jane says on your other side, and _of course_  they’d double-team you, “please?”

“Fuck,” you say, standing and pacing across the room. “I’m in love with you!” you blurt.

Oops.

Better continue that.

“Both of you,” you finish, “I’m in love with both of you.”

They don’t say anything.

You can’t deal with it.

You leave.


End file.
